The Shining Consequences
"cant... let them catch us......Must keep moving or will get killed....." This is me, an eevee called glitter, speaking as I'm currently running away from a pokemon abuser with my partner char whose obviously a charizard. We have been on the run from this abuser for two days now and i dont know if i can make it........ "char...... i... can't......ugh...." these are my last words as i fall asleep from exhaustion, char carrying me farther away from the abusers house flying to the top of a tree and falling asleep as well. If you didn't know we are both '''shiny '''so we were abused more often for the trainers pleasure of hurting a living creature. When i woke up char was flying again with me on his back, getting us to safety in a nearby mountain, away from the abuser and safe from weather in a cave. We spent our first night of freedom warm and safe in our cave, with our stuff we took before leaving the abuser. I searched through our bag and found some food to roast with a fire, feeling very satisfied with taking the food with us char and i took some sausages, put them on a skewer, and started roasting them. We ate a few sausages before falling asleep for the night. I woke up the next morning with the sun shining against my fur, having a good feeling about this day i woke up char. "char. Char wake up!" "what is it glitter?" "time to wake up!" " *yawn* fine be right outside.." I wait for him to get up outside and before he even get's out of the cave i see a peculiar stone that is blue black and light blue, Thinking its a evolution stone i gave it to char. "char lookie what i got!" "hmm? oh and whats this?" "i think its a mega stone!" "I think it is too and i think its a charizardite!" "hmm maybe we should keep it for safe keeping" "i agree" After the awesome finding of the mega stone we went searching for berries to eat, even though we had a lot of stuff to eat. I was walking to a berry tree when i saw a shadow, yet this shadow seemed familiar to me as though i knew it..... Nah it cant be someone i know or they would have come out by now. I gave my berries to char then suddenly i saw the shadow again but instead of staying in the bushes near the cave it threw a stone at me then ran away. I touched the stone and i felt warm yet cold and i was glowing! Char said i was evolving and said not to worry about a thing. I soon stopped glowing to reveal i evolved into a vaporeon! I was a pink vaporeon and i felt swifter on my feet. Char came up to me and congratulated me for evolving and said that i can learn new moves now like water gun. Being stronger was a good thing for me cause i was always really weak and i would loose every pokemon battle i ever battled in. We decided to go get water this time and we left the cave to go get water from the cold spring nearby, but a human came and chased us back to the cave and cornered us and said : "You thought you could escape me?! HAH! no matter i will make sure you dont escape again!" He thew something... like a web at us and it electrocuted us if we tried to escape, making it impossible to get away from him.... for that moment. Char put up a fight but in the process he got a cut across his eye lid rendering him vulnerable to anything on his left and he to got captured as the pokemon abuser took us to his home to hurt us even more. Everything the abuser did to us hurt even more as we still had those web-like things on us, shocking us if he hit us and eventually we couldn't take it anymore and we attacked his making him unconscious and possibly he was dead, making the webs useless as we took them off and threw them on the abuser and set everyone of our friends free and left. we went back to the mountain to live alone together and we went back to the cave only to find it caved in with everything we needed but char didn't give up and broke through with dragon tail. Everything was fine and it seemed someone blocked it to prevent anything getting in there. We thought it was just us and we decided to go to the stream and get water so we could make some tea (yes we can make tea). we started to find some berries too so we could flavor the tea but when i was starting to collect some.... "RAAAWWAAWWRRRRR" a strange pokemon came out and attacked us. "Waughhhhh!!!! i yelled as the strage pokemon tackled me. then i saw the strange pokemon... who she was.... it was my mother "Grrrrr... Wait.... EEVEE?!" she said as i got up. "yes mother! I finaly evolved!!" i said as we walked up the hill, sitting near the fire. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ DONT DELETE PLEASE RATE THANKYOU! also this is one of my pastas i made This isnt done so sorry if it isnt creepy (yet) Category:Pokepasta Category:Story